Different Views
by Tammie
Summary: Rogue is an outcast for her entire life, but that won't stop her from having crushes -- even if she knows it'll never be.
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

**DIFFERENT VIEWS - CHAPTER 1: NEW YEARS EVE**  


  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own X-Men or any of the characters. All characters and stuff are copyrighted to their rightful creator and such. Blah, blah, so on and so forth. You know the deal -- do I have to repeat myself?_  
  
**Author's Note:** _I'm back into X-Men! Wo0t. It's been nearly two years since I was into X-Men and now I'm back; newly inspired by the series X-Men Evolution. Who doesn't like that cartoon, man? *cough* my brother *cough* I hope you like this fic of mine and please review it! Let me know what you like and don't like, aye?_  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
  
  
The Xavier Institute was in am uproar. Student were running about the entire mansion, chatting and laughing as they watched others set up large signs that read, "Happy New Year." It was New Year's Eve and Charles Xavier had planned a very humble, but very entertaining party for everyone who resided in his mansion; including the members of the X-Men. The only one who didn't seem to be too interested in this whole 'party' idea was the fifteen year old girl by the name of ... Rogue.  
  
A booming slam came from her door as a strong voice followed, "Rogue! C'mon, we need your help setting up the party favors!" It was Scott Summers ... otherwise known as Cyclops. Rogue was dressed in her usual gothic attire and this time, she wasn't wearing her gloves. "I said I ain't commin` out." She barked listening to Scott's irritated voice on the other side of her door. She was sprawled on her bed, hands behind her back as her eyes looked up at the ceiling of her room. "Fine. You can stay there!" Scott's steps could be heard walking down the hall and then disappear. Rogue sighed in relief, "Finally ... he was gettin` on my nerves."  
  
Rogue didn't feel like attending the party. The noise got on her nerves and personally ... she wouldn't be able to enjoy it because of her 'gift'. That's the only thing she hated about herself. The only thing she despised and wished she'd never really acquired it: Her ability to absorb powers and energy. She could hear a few familiar voices float past her room as she continued to glare at the ceiling. She'd found a small hole very interesting the past thirty minutes with a female voice interrupted her eyes concentration. Then there was a soft knock, "Rogue! Can I come in?" It was Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat. Rogue sighed, not wanting to be bugged at this moment in time, "What do you want?" Rogue called out. "I just want to talk. I heard Sco--" Kitty was cut short, "Whatever Scott told you it was a lie. Now leave me alone ..." Rogue interrupted rudely. She heard Kitty pout and stomp her foot, "Aren't you grumpy!" Then she heard Kitty's footsteps disappear like Scott's a few minutes ago, "Can I try, Kitty?" said a male voice -- it was Kurt Wagner who also went by the name of Nightcraweler.  
  
Rogue was getting up from her bed to go and take a walk outside ... maybe they wouldn't bug her then. She slipped on her gloves as she listened to the conversation between the two outside, "No, just leave her alone Kurt ... she's in a bad mood -- like usual." Just like Kitty to plaster something on her without actually knowing, "Maybe that's not it! Maybe she, um, she's hungry?" Poor Kurt. What did he know ... but Rouge only smiled at his jokeful comment. She never seemed to get too grumpy around him nowadays.  
  
With a flick of her wrist and a finger run through her hair, Rogue made her way towards the door and opened it. As she stepped out, Kitty and Kurt turned to meet her, "Decided to join us?" Kitty said with a soft sneer. Rogue only leered at her, "Goin` fer a walk ..." she replied simply. She turned on her heel the opposite direction of her two 'comrades' and made her way to the main courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2: Join the Party

**DIFFERENT VIEWS - CHAPTER 2: JOIN THE PARTY**  


  
**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own X-Men or any of the characters. All characters and stuff are copyrighted to their rightful creator and such. Blah, blah, so on and so forth. You know the deal -- do I have to repeat myself?_  
  
**Author's Note:** _Whoa! This fic beat all my other fics in a heartbeat! I've never gotten so many reviews THAT fast. O.o; Thank you SO much everyone! Here are my shoutouts (a.k.a: comments): Lucky439 (We'll just have to wait and see, huh? ^^), Fuzzy Elf (Hehe. ^^ I'm glad you liked it.), Geministarz (A fellow Gemini! XD Anyhoo ... keep wondering! Bwa ha ha.), and Weary-Traveler(Sorry for the chapter being so short, I had limited time online last night.), Pantera (Well, she's in a bad mood because of the party thing, but normally she'd be more mellow. Sorry if I confused anyone! x.x;) To anyone I didn't catch your review probably wasn't up yet. Remember to give me good AND bad comments. No flames, though ... I really don't like them and I'll just end up deleting them. Well, ja ne!!_  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
  
  
Rogue was the mysterious type and a loner as well. She'd gotten a little softer overtime with everyone around the mansion, but in this ocasion -- she was just plain grumpy. Not only because it was the beginning of a new year, but she knew ... she wouldn't and couldn't enjoy it as much as everyone else would. Everyone tried to understand her, but they never would; because she was an outcast. Everyone pitied her, but she only wanted to be treated like everyone else. As the young teen made her way to the outside court, she could hear the booming music in the main dining hall where the party would take place. The music stopped and Rigue guessed they were sound testing. They were, in fact, doing sound test as she could clearly make out the gruffy voice of Logan — or Wolverine — saying, "Testing ... *tap* ... one ... two."  
  
She chuckled slightly, stepping outside. Her steps were slow and casual. She wasn't in a hurry, but the stuffiness of the mansion was making her nausious. The fresh air would do her good at this time of night and since everyone else was inside preparing for something she wouldn't attend; she knew she'd be left alone. Rogue made her way towards a small tropical looking pond across from the the double doors she'd exited from.  
  
There was a small bench to the side of it and a very tranquil feeling was given to the quiet place. A small sigh escaped those fragile, crimson and untouchable lips of hers as she took a seat on the bench next to the pond. The stars above glowed brilliantly this night as her eyes shot from one start to another. Deep in her mind she prayed in silence that one day, just maybe, her powers would go away -- just like they'd come. Or that she'd someday find someone who wouldn't get effected by her dreadful abilities.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder that caused her to spin around in her seat and smack the culprit, "Ow!" came a male voice with an accent as she watched someone fall to the floor behind the bench, "Are you always smacking people or is it just me?" It was Kurt whom seeked up on her. He was using his 'inducer' and so ... he didn't look like his usual self: blue and furry.  
  
"Oh, geez, sorry, Kurt ... you startled me fer a minute." Rogue said apologetically, hoping over the bench and extended her hand to help him up. He smiled at her and shook his head, "It's alright .."he said, "Kitty headed back to help with the party, I thought I'd come over and ask you why you don't want to go." Rogue looked at him for a moment and walked around the bench to take her seat again, "I just don't wanna go. I ain't in the mood fer it." Kurt hopped over the bench and sat next to her, still grinning, "Why? It's New Year's Eve! It'll be great! Come on ... don't be so--" Kurt began, but Rogue cleared her throat, "Kurt ... don't try and convince me I ain't goin`."  
  
He looked at her, his grin fading. "Is it because of you-know-what?" he said hesitantly. Rogue was silent for a moment, looking down at her hands as her head slowly nodded, "Rogue! Don't let that get you down so much. You're wearing your gloves! There's nothing to worry about ...!" Kurt said with enthusiam, but Rogue was still negative about the whole thing, "Like I said, Kurt ... no matter what you say, I ain't goin`."  
  
"Okay, what if I dance with you the entire thing? We'll just hang out; you and me? How about it? Just so you won't feel alone at the party. Huh? What do you say?" He was just being friendly. That was Kurt for you ... an outgoing blue furball. Rogue seemed to ponder this for a while ... she supposed it wouldn't be _that_ bad. She took a deep breath, feeling Kurt's eyes on her, "I ... guess," she said, almost inaudibly. "Great! Let's go!" Kurt took her left gloved hand and yanked her to her feet as both teens ran back inside. The party would be starting soon.  



	3. Chapter 3: Diggin the tunes

**DIFFERENT VIEWS - CHAPTER 3: DIGGIN` THE TUNES**  


  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own X-Men or any of the characters. All characters and stuff are copyrighted to their rightful creator and such. Blah, blah, so on and so forth. Though at times I wish I did ... so I could be making tons and tons of money! XP_  
  


**Author's Note:** _Holy Monkey Butt! 20 Reviews!? WHOA! And I mean WHOA!! Man, just for that ... I'm going to take time in thanking everyone. Here goes (they go from order in which it was recieved):  
  
Klucky: First off ... thanks for reviewing. Secondly, you'll just have to wait and find out in this chapter what happens! Bwahaha.  
  
Evolutionary Spider: Yeah! Kurt is the man! Rogue will most likely enjoy the party, but you'll just have to read, eh? ^^  
  
Fuzzy Elf: Yeah! Your name rawks my sawks! XD Mwahaha. I'm glad you like my fiction so far! And yes, I agree, Kurt IS a sweetie.  
  
Geministarz: You're not?! Aw, well, that's okay! I still think your coolies. :P  
  
Lucky439: You got it, hon! And here it is. Thanks for reviewing. ^^ You make the world so spinney. (Quote borrowed from writer "Salem". XD She rules, yo!)  
  
Meskup: Wo0t. Kurt is tha man, yo! *Ponders that* Deja Vu, ya?_  


  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
  
  
Kurt Wagner was such a respectful, but fun and loving guy. He knew that he wasn't what 'humans' classify as human, but he knew he held a pure heart. Both of them could clearly hear the music begin to boom loudly in the dining area—where the party was taking place—as Kurt slowed his pace and retracted from Rogue's gloved hand, "Hey, sounds fun, yah?" Kurt grinned at his gothic looking friend. Rogue nodded ... still a little bit on the heistant side of things. She might as well enjoy it, since she had someone to share the night with. He's such a nice guy ... she thought as she walked next to him down the hall. Just as they turned a corner a howl was heard, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Mister 'fuzzy elf' (no pun intended!) grabbed Rouge's hand and teleported over the oncoming speeder's head, "Sorry guys! Didn't you there!" It was Evan Daniels or otherwise looked upon ... infamous Spyke! The young African-American male was nervously grinned at Kurt and Rouge as he jumped off his skateboard, "Didn't Scott tell ya not to board inside?" Rogue said stiffly; no real change of tone in her voice -- just normal. Kitty arrived at the strange scene and when she saw Kurt holding on to Rogue's hand she felt her face go red, "Oh? you got her out of her cave, Kurt?" Kitty snickered. Kurt had always had a light crush on the preppy girl known as Shadowcat in uniform, but he noticed her reaction and immediatly let go of Rogue's hand. "What do ya mean by that, Kitty? Are ya sayin` I can't enjoy myself now?" Rogue defended herself, puffing her chest slightly, "Ooh ... nevermind." Kitty said with slight sarcasm as she brushed past her and walked down the hall.  
  
"That's it. I ain't goin` ...!" Rogue said with a slightly fed up voice, "Um, I don't mean to interrupt -- but what the heck is going on?" Evan asked with a confused expression on his face, "It's a long story." Kurt said, watching Rogue head back toward her dorm, "Rogue! Hey! Wait!" Kurt ran after her ... leaving poor Evan with an arched brow, "Yeah ..." he hoffed and hoped on his skateboard again; zooming off down the hall.  
  
"Rogue! Don't listen to Kitty, yah? She's just a little grumpy, too!" All Kurt wanted was for everyone to have fun. It was New Year's Eve afterall and all this was giving him a whopping migrane. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm, panting furiously. "Look, I said I'd be your partnet through the party, okay? Just have fun!" He grinned, still panting. Rogue stared at him for a moment as if thinking. Why did he want her to go so badly? She sighed deeply, "Fine, fine." Rogue mumbled ... defeated by her comrade.  
  
With a huge grin smacked along his ivory face, the funny guy patted his gothic buddy on the shoulder, "Alright! Okay ... I can still hear the music! Let's go!" The two headed off, side by side, to the party that had already begun. As they walked through the winding halls of the Xavier Mansion -- Rogue found herself lost in deep thought.  


  
* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Kitty Pryde was already at the party. She was standing near the refreshment table with some other students, including: Boddy Drake (Iceman), Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball) and Jubilation Lee (Jubilee). She was holding a small cup of filled with ice cold Kool-Aid as she chit-chatted with her fellow 'mutants'. "Hey, I'll be right back. All this juice has filled me up." Jubs smiled at her as the other two nodded. Kitty waved and left the dining area, heading towards the restroom.  
  
The halls were eerie and quiet. The only noise heard was the booming from the party, the faint sound of crickets. She was getting creeped out when suddenly, "Hey!" Kitty screamed and jumped nearly five feet off the ground, "Kitty? Are you okay?" She turned around to meet Jean, "Oh my God! You scared me!" Kitty said in a rattled voice. Jean smiled and laughed a bit, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you leaving the party?" Kitty shook her head, "Nope. I need to use the restroom," she said as Jean nodded and patted her shoulder, "Well, see you at the party ..." Kitty watched Jean walk down the hall ... toward the party. "Whew, what a scare."  
  
She continued down the hall, feeling less tense than before. She heard the floorboard behind her creek and she laughed, "Jean ... are you going to--" as Kitty turned to expect Jean, her eyes looked down at the hunched over, dirty looking guy with a sly and sinister grin on his face, "Toa--!" Kitty felt a hand over her mouth and someone pin her hands together. It was Peitro whom had her inmobile. She was about to fade from his grip when a tall, dark haired male walked up to, "No, no, no. Not this time, girly." Avalanche grinned, wrapping a strange metallic looking device around her right wrist. Kitty stuggled, only muffled screams being heard behind Peitro's hard grip. She tried and tried again to fade, but it was as if she no longer had powers. Toad, Peitro and Avalance laughed evilly ... looking at the captured X-Men member.  


  
* * * * * * * * * *  


  
On the otherhand, Rogue and Kurt were busy getting their moves on on the dance floor. Their bodies moved and jumped to the sparky rhydim of the music that echoed throughout the entire place. The floor vibrated with the beat of the heated music as most of the student made their way to enjoy the flashy tunes. "This isn't to bad, is it?" Kurt yelled over the loud music. Rogue could barely hear him, but she nodded ... hoping it was the right answer. She was having fun actually. It wasn't that bad afterall, but the thought of Logan being the DJ was hilarious. She'd chuckled about it before, so now she was just having a blast -- diggin` the tunes.


End file.
